Jet Propulsion
Jet Propulsion is the main character of the series, Ready Jet Go. He is an alien from Bortron 7 who currently resides in Boxwood Terrace, Washington. He is voiced by Ashleigh Ball. Personality Jet may be a typical kid for Bortron 7, but he’s extraordinary to the kids next door. Always curious and fearless, he leaps before he looks. Jet is unafraid of failure- an idea there's no word for on Bortron 7- and you can’t get him down. Like the Music Man, he might burst into a song he made up on the spot. He can build anything. Jet is endlessly delighted by our planet, which to him is huge and lush, incredibly varied and beautiful. He often points out the wonders of ordinary things to the Earth kids. Jet, being from Bortron 7, is known to be perpetually cheerful and optimistic, a significant trait of his, passed down from his parents. Jet is cheerful, imaginative, and excited almost all the time. Jet is also shown to be incredibly persistent, even having his own song about his well-noted perserverance, called the 'Try Again Ditty', knowing not of giving up, and also managing to convince Sean and Sydney to take him to the DSA in A Visit to the Planetarium. Jet is really high-energy and loves to dance big time, also singing many songs throughout the series (his most complicated and noted ones are 'Night of a Bazillion Stars', 'So Many Moons', and 'The Milky Way'). His parents being intergalactic travel writers and being an alien, Jet inherits a vast knowledge on everything space, being able to perfectly name all the neighborhood stars and the moons of Jupiter, and is incredibly curious to learn more about it and even the Earth itself. Due to being an alien, Jet seems to be generally ignorant of some Earth slang/vocabulary, some traditional childhood activities, or other Earth traditions. One major trait about him is his caring and kind personality. Bortronians are shown to be perpetually cheerful and optimistic, and almost never get upset, so this plays a big part in Jet's personality. Jet cares a lot for the feelings of others. In Night of a Bazillion Stars, he immediately apologizes to Sean after he breaks his telescope. Jet also seems to be very social, not being shy at all when he first met Sean, Sydney, and Mindy, and instead being very upbeat. Jet has a desire to be friends with everyone, and seems to have no enemies. He is even nice to Mitchell Peterson (who wants to expose his identity), despite Mitchell's animosity towards him. Another large trait of his, is his recklessness and spontaneity. While his friend Sean has an all-consuming drive for scientific fact and nothing but the facts (as well as an obsession of using the scientific method), Jet is often spontaneous in his space study. Jet is unafraid of failiure and will always keep going strong. Despite his tenacity, Jet is also shown to be somewhat quirky. Jet is shown to be forgetful, often forgetting the scientific method, and he even forgets that he has to keep his alien identity a secret, which annoys Sean, Sydney, and Mindy. Nonetheless, Jet is one of the more popular kids and Sean, Sydney and Mindy appreciate him. History Since Jet was a baby, he has been traveling all over space with his parents. One time, when the Propulsions downloaded the then-new version of the saucer dashboard software, everything went out of whack, and caused baby Jet to cry. Luckily, Sunspot cheered him up. It is unknown how old Jet is (in Bortronian years or Earth years), but in his 'preteen' years, his family left their Bortron 7 home to live on Earth to study it's customs. There, Jet met Sean, Sydney, and Mindy, who would become his friends. As revealed in Satellite Selfie, this happened in the summer. Appearance Jet, like most other Bortronians, has fair skin, and spiky red hair (a possible reference to the theory that red-heads are aliens). He has gray eyes. Unlike the Earth children, whose faces are noticeably round, Jet's face is noticeably thinner. Like his parents, he wears a blue puffy jacket (which he never takes off, despite the temperature). He has a black utility belt with a grey buckle, blue pants, and grey boots with red laces. Trivia *Unlike the other children, he is voiced by an adult. *He was named after the Jet Propulsion Laboratory. *Like other Bortronians, he can stretch his body, learn (or 'download' any language & most likely has super hearing (in Just The Right Distance From The Sun, Carrot mentions that Bortronians have super hearing) *Jet apparently has a device to contact Face 9000, as shown in one episode where Jet asks if he accidentally pocket dialed Face. *In Mindy's Weather Report, Jet reveals that he hates ice cream. This is also shown in Asteroid Patrol & Detective Mindy. *The series was originally going to be named after him. *Jet appears to have somewhat of a crush on Dr. Rafferty, who is Sean's mom, as shown in some episodes. *Jet has a wristwatch which he uses to communicate with his relatives on Bortron 7, or he can give it to Mindy to communicate with the gang when they're in space. *Jet and his cousin Zerk are the only members of the Propulsion family who don't have a vegetable name. *Jet can apparently speak rover & is able to communicate with Beep and Boop perfectly. *Jet is an expert mechanic, shown when he built Jet 2 in the episode of the same name, made a anti-gravity bracelet for Mindy, made a kart for the derby, & was able to repair Sean's telescope. He was also to repair the satellite in What's a Satellite? *Jet seems to have a 'musical motif'. He is shown to love singing & dancing, & had even managed to perform many complicated song. Gallery LearningGoals.jpg IntroJet2.jpg IntroJet.jpg Jet.jpg Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.44.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.44.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.44.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.34.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.34.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.34.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.33.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.33.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.33.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.33.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.33.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.32.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.32.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-29 at 8.32.13 PM.png Category:Jet Category:Ready Jet Go! Category:Major Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Bortronian